


Undertale Chat

by Abidabi



Series: Fandom Chats [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidabi/pseuds/Abidabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction is based on a fan fiction called Avengers Chat so check that out if you are interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Of Many

**Alphys** **Connected**  

**Undyne** **Connected**  

**Sans Connected**  

**Papyrus Connected**  

**Toriel** **Connected**  

**Frisk Connected**  

 

**Alpyhs** **:** Hi!! =^-^= 

**Undyne** **:** SUP NERDS WELCOME TO THE CHAT ME AND ALPHY CREATED!! 

**Papyrus:** HELLO MY FRIENDS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HAPPY TO BE INVITED! 

**Toriel** **:** Greetings everyone! Toriel 

**Frisk:** Hi evry1! 

**Sans:** heya 

**Undyne** **:** SO NOW WE'RE ALL HERE WE NEED NICKNAMES!!! 

**Sans:** ive got it covered dont worry 

**Sansy** **:** there ;p 

**GoatMom** **:** Oo I love my name _Sansy_ ;) GoatMom 

**Sansy** **:** tori you don’t have to sign every text XD 

**GoatMom** **:** Oh do I not? Very well then :) 

**FishOtaku** **:** MY NAME IS THE BEST! THANKS SANS XD XD 

**SciencyOtaku** **:** Great name for me huh Xd 

**FishOtaku** **:** YOUR NAME IS SECOND BEST ALPHY! 

**THE** **GREATPAPYRUS:** THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PLEASED =D 

**Sansy** **:** thanks bro 

**THEPACIFISTPAL:** Thanks _Sansy_ _~_ XD 

**Sansy** **:** np :P 

**GoatMom** **:** Sans, how _did_ you change our names? It doesn’t say your name on admin? 

**Sansy** **:** I know a few things ;) 

**SciencyOtaku** **:** OOOOOOOOOO YOU LIKE TORIEL DON’T YOU _SANSY!!!!_ YOU FLIRT! 

**Sansy** **: =** O_O= heh w-what the heck are you talking about?? 

**FishOtaku** **:** OH YOU _KNOW_ LOVER BOY! 

**Sansy** **:** GOODBYE 

**Sansy** **Disconnected**  

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** UH OH I BETTER GO FIND HIM, FAREWELL 

**FishOtaku** **:** BYE!  

**SciencyOtaku** **:** Bye! ^-^ 

**THEGREATPAPYRUS Disconnected**  

**GoatMom** **:**?! He he likes me?? 

**FishOtaku** **:** OMG! DO YOU LIKE  _HIM_ TORIEL?! 

**THEPACIFISTPAL:** SHE DOES UNDYNE XD XD SHE LOVES HIM SOOOOO MUCH XD 

**GoatMom** **:** My _child,_ I think you’ve said enough, anyway don’t you have some _homework_ that needs doing? 

**THEPACIFISTPAL:** *Sigh* Fine mom, night guys ;) 

**SciencyOtaku** **:** Night, night Frisk ;3 

**FishOtaku** **:** NIGHT HUMAN =D 

**Frisk Disconnected**  

**SciencyOtaku** **:** _Torieeeeellllll_ _~ You like_ _saaaannnnsssss_ _~_  

**GoatMom** **:** Oh _my,_ would you just _look_ at the time, it's time for me to go, bye bye! 

**GoatMom** **Disconnected**  

**SciencyOtaku** **:** It's soooo obvious XD 

**FishOtaku** **:** IKR XD Ready to tease them about it tomorrow? 

**SciencyOtaku** **:** Obvi Xd 

 


	2. Brotherly Squabbles

**Sansy Connected**

**THEGREATPAPYRUS Connected**

**Sansy:** sup bro

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS! STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES AND CLEAN UP YOUR FILTHY SOCKS FROM THE LIVING ROOM!

**Sansy:** ok

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS IT IS STILL THERE YOU NUMBSKULL ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES!!

**Sansy:** ok

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** OH, AND YOU FORGOT TO FEED YOUR PET ROCK AGAIN, YOU LAZY BONES, SO I HAVE HAD TO TAKE THE BURDEN OF FEEDING HIM!

**Sansy:** ok

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** OH, AND TORIEL AND FRISK ARE COMING OVER SHORTLY FOR DINNER SO WE NEED TO HAVE THE HOUSE PREPARED.

****THEGREATPAPYRUS:****  WOW SANS, THAT WAS FAST! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD MOVE THAT QUICKLY!

**Sansy:** h-heh yeah, weird huh?

 


End file.
